


Dogs Are A Man's Best Friend

by Baccatapages



Series: Domestic Life For Me [1]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Puppies, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Dean Winchester is an overworked Omega that doesn't believe in true mates. Castiel Novak is a stressed Alpha that just wants someone to love with all his heart.





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Facebook, thought it was a nice idea. Every character belongs to Supernatural (bummer, really)

Who the hell believes in True mates anyway? It's just a myth that film writers use to create some sappy blockbuster and rake in the cash. Dean supposed love was plausible, but True Mates? Nah. Not a hope in Hell. Nada. It wasn't that Dean didn't want love... well, he didn't. He was a workaholic and had no intention of weening himself off. He was successful and had all the friends he needed. Zeppelin, his dog. A mutt rescued from the pound and quite the handsome dog. Dean guessed somewhere between a German Shepherd and a Husky. 

Very often, Dean would work until eleven each night and have a good night's sleep. But his heat had recently passed and Dean was behind on work. Far behind. His heat had lasted an extra day than Dean expected it to. His Boss was pressing him to get it done before the end of the week or he'd be demoted to something else like mailroom duty or something ghastly. 

So there Dean sat, hunched over his office desk, trying desperately to finish the report. He got distracted halfway through because Dean remembered he needed to call someone urgently. After Naomi grumbled at him for not being able to read the time, Dean got irritated. He was stressed, tired and frankly, quite cranky. "Yes, Naomi. I know what time it is, but I'm looking at the WENUS and I'm not happy!... Oh, really, really, really? Well, let me tell you something... you will care about it, because I care about it! You got it? Good!" Dean slammed the phone down and went back to work, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Zeppelin had magnificent timing. Because as Dean finished off the last word proudly, he scratched at the door with the lead in his mouth. It was nearly midnight and Dean supposed a midnight walk wouldn't do too badly. There was a beautiful park nearby that Zeppelin loved to run around in. Sighing, Dean grabbed his jacket and attached the lead to Zeppelin's collar and they set off. 

Dean checked his watch. Nearly midnight. Zeppelin was wildly chasing the ball Dean had thrown and bounded off into the trees to retrieve it. He waited for five minutes before he got worried. Dean followed and tried to follow the scent of his dog. 

He then spotted Zeppelin chewing a stick by a tree. "There you are, Zeppelin! Don't go running off like that and not come back. You scared me half to death!" Dean attached the lead to Zeppelin's collar. "Come on, we're going home. No treats for you tonight." Dean checked his watch. Midnight.

"Release that dog!" Someone hollered at Dean and he jumped as someone whacked him around the head.

 

Ever since he was a child, Castiel had wanted to find love. He was being an Omega about it. Wanting the perfect guy or girl and settling down. His favourite movies were the ones where some Omega girl gets saved by some strapping Alpha but he never revealed his guilty pleasure to any of his friends. Besides, Chuck was pressing him for a manuscript of his next book. That guy could be pretty damn persistent when he wanted to. 

Castiel didn't have many friends. He had his dog, Perdy. She was a beautiful dog. An Alsatian with some husky thrown into the mix. Castiel had found Perdy on the street, shivering in a cardboard box. She had served as his faithful companion for the past year and a half.

After a cup of coffee and some aspirin, Castiel glanced at the time. Nearly Midnight. His flat overlooked the park so Castiel figured that'd be the best place to walk Perdy. The moon was shining bright in its crescent smile and it was light enough that he could see wherever Perdy went. They spent a minute or two finding a suitable stick for Perdy before he threw it as far as it would go and it landed beneath a tree. Perdy bounded after it, barking happily. 

Something bounced off the top of Castiel's head. A rubber ball. He caught it quickly and the dog chasing after it barked at him. He was a very handsome dog. "Hello there." Castiel held out the ball and made a fuss of the dog. "Who's a good dog, eh? What're you doing out here at Midnight?" Castiel looked around for Perdy. Anger sparked in his chest and he strode over to where his dog was being taken by some stranger. 

"...no treats for you." He tugged at the lead. 

"Release that dog!" Castiel hollered and swung his backpack at him. 

"Woah! What's your problem?" He demanded, turning round and looking irritated. He had sandy blonde hair and startling green eyes. It was clear from his apple-pie and leather scent that he was an Omega. An angry one at that. 

"What's my problem? You're stealing my dog!" 

"Your dog? Your dog's there." He gestured to the dog behind Castiel. 

"Release my dog or i'll hit you again!" Castiel threatened, raising his backpack. 

"Are you sure this is your dog?" His anger was boiling down now to confusion. 

"Yes! Will you let her go?" 

"Excuse me." He lifted Perdy's leg and the other dog hid behind Castiel, almost ashamed. He then turned back to Castiel. "He's a she." He said dumbly. 

"Mmm-hmm." Castiel put his hands on his hips as the man glared at the dog behind Castiel. 

"Hello Zeppelin." 

The two went their separate ways and honestly hoped to never see each other again. But Castiel couldn't get those green eyes out of his head. He did notice however when Perdy started sprinting and Castiel had to run to keep up. They were walking around the large pond and Perdy was dragging Castiel all the way round until he collided into someone. Perdy and the other dog entangled the Alpha and Omega until they were playing with the laws of social conduct. Green eyes stared at him as Castiel tried to remain calm. "Hello Zeppelin." Castiel growled at the other dog.


	2. The Nameless Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeppelin and Perdy seem to be very attracted to each other and their pets (read: owners) are forced to deal with the repercussions.

Castiel never thought dogs could look mischievous. But the way Perdy wagged her tail and jumped excitedly and barked at the other dog, Zeppelin and his reaction to her, Castiel cursed under his breath. "Hello Zeppelin." He growled and tried to get free of the two leads tangling him and the Omega uncomfortably close.

"Can we try again?" The omega's voice was muffled against Castiel's hair. He said his name but Castiel didn't hear him properly. His name was Danny or something else. "I'd shake your hand but-"

"I seem to be losing my balance here." Castiel grumbled. The only upside to him and Danny falling into the pond was that Perdy and Zeppelin were dragged in too. But they didn't mind. They just sat next to each other in the pond and gave each other the occasional lick on the ear.

"Oi, Alpha, I have a pocket knife in my pocket." Danny said, his face only visible above the water.

"How ironic." Castiel said, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Mind getting it for me?" Danny huffed. "It's in my trouser pocket. Right side." Castiel shifted his hands and managed to reach into Danny's pocket. He pulled out the small metal folded knife and cut one of the leads.

 

Castiel trudged back to his flat and slammed the door. Perdy was trailing behind him, tail between her legs. Normally, Castiel would get into bed for the night and Perdy would snuggle up with him. But instead, Castiel told her to sleep on the pillow he threw down. Perdy had always been a loyal dog, so she wasn't going to be inclined to jump back on the bed while Castiel was in the shower. He spent an hour in there, trying to reduce the smell of pond he had mixed in with his own scent. Castiel absolutely hated that cocky Omega and his blasted dog! Those green eyes were seared into his mind and his smile- Castiel mentally slapped himself.

His friend, Sam had set him up on a date with his brother, claiming they'd get along well. The date was tomorrow at Castiel's favourite restaurant. Apparently, Castiel wasn't required to dress fancy as Sam's brother didn't like suits. Sam even offered to take care of Perdy for the evening or however long Castiel was going to be gone (wink wink). When Castiel had refused for Sam to take care of Perdy, Sam asked if he and his date could join them as a double date. But his mind kept going back to Danny or whatever his name was. Perdy definitely seemed to like that other dog but Castiel wasn't prepared to get in contact with that Omega who'd caused Castiel to smell like pond.

Perdy greeted him with a whimper as Castiel came back from the bathroom and got into bed. It took several minutes for him to drift off. Now that the smell of the pond was gone, the Omega's scent filled his nose. It was intoxicating and Castiel found himself smiling at the scent of it. 

 

Dean was regretting agreeing to the date Sam set him up on. Apparently, he was some writer that Sam had met at college. Balthazar had offered to take care of Zeppelin which Dean was grateful for. That nameless Alpha Dean had had the big fiasco with...

He'd never believed in love at first sight. It was a myth to him, despite what his mother, Mary told him. She and John had instantly clicked and were married within the year. The Alpha had been stuck up, sure. But what irritated Dean was that he'd never said his name. That nameless Alpha would inhabit his wet dreams for many weeks to come.

The Alpha had smelt of a warm summer's day with a clear blue sky, like his eyes. And honey. The sweet fragrance of honey. He had also been dangerously handsome. Quite possibly the only Alpha that made him want to bear his neck and submit. Most of the other Alpha's Dean had dated were knotheads wanting nothing but his body. The nameless Alpha had seemed upper-class and smarmy but he actually showed genuine concern when Dean stood up, shaking pond water from his eyes. Most Alphas would jump him right there. Tomorrow was his day off. His date.

Dean cringed at the thought of being with an Alpha apart from the nameless Alpha. True, he'd used the only weapon at his disposal to check whether the Alpha would yell at him that he was nothing but a breeding machine with no right to question his superiors. It had happened, resulting in the police, a nasty right hook and a restraining order. Dean had been cocky and sarcastic, making the nameless Alpha huff and walk away.

Cheekily, Dean had left his pocket knife with him. The nameless Alpha would have to return it if he had any decency. He suspected the Alpha did and the call would come any time now. Dean longed to hear that gravelly voice saying his name, his hands elsewhere. With that, Dean drifted off. Zeppelin had been washed and drifted, his hair sticking up slightly. The dog curled into his side. Frankly, Dean was grateful that Zeppelin had taken a fancy in that other dog. Maybe he could be swayed in his opinion of True Mates. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a tumblr where you can nag me/give suggestions/give constructive criticism...  
> https://baccatapages.tumblr.com/


	3. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice... Well, good luck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wish Castiel good luck.

Sam was checking his reflection in a spoon, brushing back his hair. 'How do I look?' 

Castiel leaned forward, squinted and appeared to look very hard. 'Um, let's see, I don't care.' He huffed and sat back, Sam throwing a bitchface at him. His features smoothed out when someone walked in. They both stood. 'Ok, now remember; no switching. You get the pretty one, I get the mess.' Castiel said and Sam rolled his eyes as his date rocked up to the table. Castiel's jaw hit the floor. 'Gabriel?!'

'Hey Cassie. You really think i'm pretty?' Gabriel grinned. 'This is what you brought.' 

'And what did you bring?' Castiel asked. 

Gabriel chuckled and turned to Sam. 'I'm gonna go to the little soldier's room. I fancy something like Port or something like that. I really don't mind. Could you get a beer for Dean?' Gabriel clapped Sam on the shoulder. 'Thanks Moose.' Gabriel skipped away as Castiel glared after him.

A scent reached Castiel's nose and he groaned internally. That couldn't be Danny, the one that Castiel tried to hate with every essence of his being. And yet, it was. 'Didn't I mention my brother?' Sam said weakly, cowering under Castiel's glare.

'No, but I apparently mentioned him.' Castiel hissed as Danny approached with a cocky smile. 'You know, the dick with the dog.' 

'I am so so so so sorry.' Sam said. 'You told me his name was Danny.'

'Sorry doesn't cut it.' Castiel grumbled, sitting down at the table. 

 

'Who spit in his porridge?' Dean asked Sam as he watched the Alpha slouch down at the table, scowling.

 'You and me, apparently.' Sam sighed. 'Let's just sit, yeah?'

'So, Dean-o, this is my little brother Dr. Cassie Novak.' Gabriel said, trying desperately to break the ice.

'Aww, sweetheart, you look too young to have gone to medical school.' Dean said, smirking. 

'Actually, they're Ph.D.s-three of them.' Castiel said. 'And my name is not Cassie.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'This is Dr. Cassie Ph.D Novak.' Gabriel said. 

'You a genius?' Dean grunted, looking slightly impressed.

'I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 30,000 words per minute.' Castiel said and glanced at Sam and Dean who were giving Castiel a strange look. 'Yes, i'm a genius.' 

'But, really, what a small world.' Dean said, giving a charming smile.

'And yet I never run into Chris Evans.' Castiel sighed. 

He stared glumly into his beer and wished it would teleport him to somewhere far away, preferably where he could relax with a movie and Perdy curled next to him with hot take out. Instead he had to sit awkwardly with three other people and pay for terrifyingly small portions with half his paycheck. As he was the Alpha on their 'Date', Sam and Gabriel both being Betas and Dean (Danny, that smug bastard) being an Omega. Stupid social etiquette, though his father often said he lacked social etiquette and grace. 

Sam, apparently, disliked the awkward silence and snapped relatively quickly. 'Ok, what the hell happened between you two?' 

Castiel sighed. 'Well, we were walking our dogs and Dean here destroyed the laws of social etiquette.' 

Dean frowned. 'How was I supposed to know your dog was a girl?'

'You weren't. You were supposed to recognise your own dog.' Castiel snapped. 'It's the general rule for all dog and cat owners. Just so, you know, you don't try and take home the wrong dog.'

'You hit me with your backpack!'

'You tried to steal my dog!'

'I thought your dog was with you!'

'Well you were wrong!' 

While this argument was happening, Sam and Gabriel were looking back and forth between the alpha and omega like a tennis match.

'Yeesh.'

'Don't 'yeesh' me. Believw me I am not getting any enjoyment from this evening.'

'Huh. Well, first you can't tell me what I can or can't say. Second, the only enjoyment i've got is knowing that your shirt is sticking out of your fly and has been since you came back from the bathroom.' 

Dean Smirked. Blushing, Castiel turned around and did up his zipper while pushing back his shirt, thoroughly disturbing another couple enjoying a romantic dinner and the man proposing. 'You may want to try again.' Castiel said and sat back down quickly.

'Look, we're going to take off.' Gabriel said. 'Do try and get along. I have a feeling you'll at least have to play nice during holidays.' Gabriel winked at Sam who blushed furiously as they stood. 'I'm sorry, Cassie, dinner's on me.' A shiny card was put down by his plate and Castiel glared after the giant and the trickster. He remembered very clearly that Gabriel often paid people back this way. Castiel was fairly certain a light bulb went off in his head. 

'Looks like we won in the brother department.' Dean said, pulling Castiel out of his mental list of what to buy with his brother's money.

'Huh. Well, you know... He may be my brother... But he has just left us his credit card.' Castiel mused.

'He has.' Dean smirked.

'And it would be a shame not to put his generous gift to good use.'

'It would.' 

'Are you thinking what i'm thinking?'

'I'm thinking that we buy two of each pudding on this menu and then we go back to yours and you get revenge on your brother while I make a mess of myself and you have to clean me up.'

Castiel blinked at Dean's crudeness. He was going to suggest they buy the most expensive wine they could and  part on good terms. He supposed he preferred Dean's suggestion considering... Well, he did stir something up inside Castiel. Besides, one night couldn't hurt? Dean noticed his thoughtful/lustful expression and grinned.

Once they had all the desserts put into plastic boxes and Castiel had pid on Gabriel's card, he pushed away the guilt and squeaked when Dean dragged him to a shiny black car and leaned against it proudly. 'This is my Baby.'

'She's very beautiful. What type of car is she?'

''67 Impala. She was my dad's and then she was mine when I turned sixteen.' He opened the passenger side door and Castiel got in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for the morning after?


	4. Alcohol, the root of all evil....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Being an Omega on the slightly large side, he was often not cuddled with as the 'little spoon'. Then again, he'd not had anyone to cuddle with, so perhaps that was why waking up with someone curled around him was so surprising. And the fact that they were pressed so tightly together that Dean could feel his-

'KNOT!' Dean yelped, rolling out of bed from shock. Unfortunately, he brought the Alpha with him who wasn't completely awake. 

'Ugh... Come back to bed...' Asstiel, the Alpha grumbled, wriggling around Dean like an octopus. 'Mmmhhmmm... Omega...' 

Dean's cheeks flamed and he squeezed out of the Alpha's grip. 'Oi, Cas, get up.' He huffed. He was completely ignored by the alpha, who merely mumbled for five more minutes. Dean rolled his eyes and strode to the kitchen, grabbing a jug and filling it with cold water. He went to the freezer and pulled off a chunk of ice that had grown at the bottom and put it into the jug.

The Alpha hadn't really moved since Dean had left him to it, still sporting his morning wood. Dean poured the cold water all over the Alpha who sat bolt upright from shock. 'Good. You're up. You can help me clear up all these bottles.' Dean smiled and carried the jug back to the kitchen. 

Flashes of the previous night entered his mind. The awful double date, the card Gabe had given them and the copious amounts of alcohol and desserts that they had taken turns eating and wearing. He was even slightly sticky on his chest and... Other places. Dean glanced in the mirror and thankfully found he had no mating bite. 

'You're cruel.' Castiel grumbled, pulling on a t-shirt that actually belonged to Dean. The omega merely smiled in response. 

'Sorry.' He said, not sorry at all. 'Get cleaning, i'm not doing all the housework.' 

They really had trashed his room, most likely from all the sex. Dean was certain he was going to start getting complaints from the neighbours, but he was too high on endorphins to care. From what he could remember, Cas had actually been kinda sweet once he'd been under the influence of free alcohol. He wasn't joking when he said he was a genius. For some reason, Cas reciting his dissertation off by heart was surprisingly sexy. 

As they were tidying in silence, Dean's Omega side began to show its true colours. 'So, um, are you leaving after we finish here?'

Cas glanced at him, bed hair still prominent. 'I think that depends on you.'

Dean frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Cas didn't respond, merely dumped the plastic bin bag by the door and gathered up his clothes. Dean followed him to the door, thoroughly confused as to why Cas was acting so strange. 'Cas, talk to me. What do you mean?'

The alpha stopped in the doorway. 'Dean, what you said hurt.'

The omega was left standing in the doorway, staring after Castiel. What on earth could he have said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What DID dear Dean-o say while drunk/high on endorphins/half asleep?
> 
> (Ah crap, I need to figure out what he could've said.)


	5. Ludwig Glanville... Yikes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About 50% of things come to light. A cliffhanger at the end too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of abortion, though it doesn't actually happen and they don't say the word.  
> All gifs are from the internet/GIFY.  
> I did this sort of thing in another fic and that seemed to turn out quite well.

In all of Gabriel Ludwig Glanville Novak's life, he had never seen his baby brother so... sad. 

After briefly checking his bank account and saw a good chunk had been taken (he supposed he deserved it), Gabriel trudged over to his brother's flat and knocked on the door for five minutes straight until the Alpha opened the door, hair ruffled and looking like he hadn't had his caffeine fix. 'You look like crap.' Gabriel pointed out.

Castiel grunted and went back into his small living room and slumped back down onto the sofa where many tissues and empty microwavable popcorn packets were littered around. Perdy the dog was sitting by the leafy indoor plant Gabriel had gotten Castiel, who frequently complained it took up too much space. She thumped her tail on the floor, but didn't rise to greet him. Odd, perhaps she was reflecting her human's emotions. Or just tired of his moping around. 

'What's all this?' Gabriel asked, gesturing to the pig sty that was once Castiel's flat.

'The result of my broken heart.' Castiel gruffly replied from the sofa. 

'Was it that Omega, Dean?' Gabriel asked, gingerly shifting a pile of used tissues onto the floor and putting a dish cloth on the arm of the sofa before sitting down on it to listen to Castiel's woes. 'You always did fall hard and fast, Cassie.'

'Don't call me Cassie!' Castiel snapped, eyes flashing red for a brief moment. Then his face crumpled and he fell back against the sofa cushion with a dry sob. Then he started shaking and crying about something Dean said, how Castiel was really hurt. That was the general gist, though it was a bit hard for Gabriel to decipher through the tears and... well, snot. 

Finally, the Alpha sat up and reached for another tissue and blew his nose. 'I'm sorry, Gabe.' He sniffled. 'Let's talk about something else.' 

'Okay.' Gabriel said, eager to get Castiel's mind off everything. 'How's your book coming along?'

The road to hell is paved with good intentions. A phrase Castiel often said in order to chastise Gabriel for playing some dirty trick. Like you're trying to do something good and thoughtful, but instead you make it ten times worse because you lack tact that even a potato would be able to sugar coat something better than you. Asking about Castiel's book seemed to be the wrong thing to do, because the Alpha began crying again.

Gabriel panicked and comforted his brother as best he could and it took another half hour to calm the Alpha down. 

'I'm just feeling so empty, Gabe and nothing's coming to me! And Chuck's getting angry- he says if I don't get another chapter to him, he's going to cancel the movie deal.' Castiel slumped. 'Anything I do produce is... is... utter horseshit.' Gabriel grimaced. Things must be really bad if Castiel was cursing.

'Castiel, take a shower, brush your teeth. Twice. And then get dressed and take Perdy out for a walk. She looks like she could use one. While you're busy, i'll tidy up this place then I can help get your chapter written. Then we'll go for burgers at the Roadhouse, your favourite.'

Castiel smiled then nodded and went to the bathroom. 

Gabe stood and observed the mess. Well, shit. 

 

'I dunno.' Dean shrugged, gripping his untouched beer. Alcohol in general seemed to be putrid for some reason. Perhaps it was after that massive amount he and Cas drank. 'He just said that what I said hurt him. I don't even remember what I said! What if i've really messed something great up? I mean, if I was that drunk not to remember apparently amazing sex, then maybe I don't deserve him. Ugh, god, i'm talking like an Omega in a sappy movie! How has this bloody Alpha gotten under my skin? I mean, even Zeppelin's even depressed 'cause he can't see the other dog that the alpha had. I mean, sure I kinda tortured him during the dinner with Sam and his date. God, such a prick. I still say I shouldn't be guilty for buying those desserts and alcohol. But from Sammy's description, the bank won't think that's out of the ordinary. Look, man, i'm grateful for you listening to me. What do you think I should do? What do you think I said?' 

Dean glanced up to see the Beta guy he'd been talking to asleep with his head rested on his hand. 

'Uh, dude?' Dean tapped the man's hand and he jerked awake. 'How long have you been asleep?'

'Um.' He scratched his forehead. 'Since... you trying to take some other person's dog home.'

Dean threw a classic Sam Winchester bitchface.

'Look, i'm not a therapist. I don't have training as one. I don't have the patience, really.' He said sounding genuinely guilty so it was a bit hard for Dean to be irritated. 

The scent of perfection and home and mate filled Dean's sinuses and he turned to see Castiel and Gabriel enter the doors and the Alpha looked thoroughly depressed and had a bit of a slump. Zeppelin, who had been sitting happily at Dean's side and his lead tied to the stool leg, bounded over to the female dog, puling the stool from under Dean. 

He struggled to get up again and cursed. 'Zeppelin.' Dean growled, stomping over to where the two dogs were wagging their tails and sniffing each other. 

'Hello.' Castiel said quietly, looking down at his feet. 

Gabriel glanced between the two and rolled his eyes. 'I'll go get us some drinks.' He turned and walked towards the bar and left the two to their own devices. 

'Um, Cas?' Dean said. The blue-eyed alpha looked at him. 'We drank a lot, and after a certain point, I just can't remember anything the next day. Whatever I said, I am so so so sorry. But I don't know what to say because I don't know what I said.'

Castiel eyed Dean suspiciously. 'Apology accepted.'

'Can we start over?' Dean asked.

'Perhaps we should talk in private.' Castiel said. 'I'm sure you won't want anyone overhearing some things.'

That made Dean panic slightly but he nodded. Castiel nodded to the door as one of the waitresses handed Castiel a take away bag. They walked to Dean's car and went to Castiel's flat, which is where he felt most comfortable apparently. 

'Water?' Castiel offered. Dean shook his head. 'Dean, what you must remember is that i've forgiven you.' The omega nodded. 'After we had intercourse, you told me that you didn't want a family.' Dean failed to see how that was insulting. 'And because we didn't use a condom-' Dean squeaked. '-you said that if you did turn out to be pregnant, you would... you know.' Castiel gestured for Dean to catch on. Dean nodded and swiped a hand over his face. 'So i've been spending this whole time thinking that i'm not good enough and that i've lost a child without a say in it.'

Dean couldn't help it. He hugged Castiel tightly.

'I guess there's only one way to find out. I mean, I am finding some things taster than normal and some taste like crap.' Dean shrugged. 'You don't have a pregnancy test by any chance, do you?' Castiel raised an eyebrow and gave a look. 

After trudging out to the pharmacy on the other side of town and back, Dean sat on the toilet lid while he waited. It was probably the longest wait in his life. Longer than when he was waiting for Sammy to be born, longer than the vets bringing out Zeppelin as a tiny puppy. Finally, his watch beeped and Dean grabbed the stick and squinted at it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pester me to update my other fics. Preferably multiple people...  
> I've got a tumblr where you can nag me/give suggestions/give constructive criticism...  
> https://baccatapages.tumblr.com/


	6. Mary Winchester, wielder of garden vegetables...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John pov and the cliffhanger is resolved. Sorry, not so sorry. 乁[◉~◉乁]

John Winchester always wanted the perfect life for his sons.

He thought they would both be strong Alphas with nice Omegas and a bunch of rugrats to make Christmas hell, but when Dean went into his first heat, John had stormed out of the house and ranted to Bobby while polishing off a bottle of Jack Daniels. He'd woken up on Bobby's sofa and then gone home, only to rant to Mary who knocked some sense into him. His omega had gotten so angry with him, she had grabbed the first thing to hand and whacked him with it until he stopped being a douche thinking with his knot. The closest thing to hand, as it turned out, was a cabbage. Sam had been concerned when he had seen his father fending off a fierce omega with a cabbage as a weapon and had slowly backed out of the room, deciding to get breakfast on the way to school. 

Once Dean had come out of his first heat, John had refrained from saying anything about his own opinion, trying to accept that no matter what they did, Dean couldn't just... become an alpha magically. He was just concerned. Male Omegas always, to his own knowledge, either ended up on the streets selling themselves or unmated with a pup on their hip. So once Dean had shown a steady income, a good life and much support from friends, John relaxed a bit. He still checked in every week, which Dean was slightly irritated by but bad habits die hard. 

But it was a nice surprise when Dean turned up on their doorstep with an Alpha in tow. Said Alpha seemed polite, smart and altogether grounded without his head in the clouds or, you know, his knot. John had been working on his truck when Mary called him from the house. 

'John, get in here! Dean's come over!' 

John had been so shocked, he had smacked his head against the bottom of the truck. He slid out from under it and rubbed his head. He grabbed a cloth from the side and walked into the house, feeling comfort from Mary's scent and the smell of her cooking. 

'Hi dad.' Dean said from where he sat at the kitchen table. 

'Hello Mr Winchester.' The blue eyed, dark haired Alpha sat next to Dean said politely. 

Dean's dog, Zeppelin and another dog similar in breed were curled up together in the dog bed Zeppelin used whenever he and Dean came over. It was a cute sight, but John was more distracted by the Alpha sitting too close to Dean for his comfort. 'Dad, this is Cas.' Dean said, somewhat nervous and jiggling his leg under the table.

John gave a curt nod. 'Are you two...?'

Dean blushed and ducked his head. 'Uh, yeah. Have been for... about twelve hours?' 

John raised an eyebrow. 'Twelve hours? And you brought him home to meet the parents that soon?'

'Well, you know...' Dean shuffled his feet, suddenly interested in the grain of the table.

'We are True Mates, Mr Winchester.' Cas said, his voice surprisingly gravelly.

'Surely you would wait a bit?' John pressed, curious as to know why his son had fallen so hard for an Alpha he'd known for twelve hours. 

'Um... yeah, about that...' Dean coughed. 'I'm kind of... uh...'

'You're not dying, are you?' Mary asked worriedly, jumping to conclusion. 'In that case, I suggest not getting mated at all! A broken bond can nearly destroy you! I had a friend who met her true mate and then he died in a car crash and she had to be put into car because it hurt her so much and I just want the best for you and oh god who's going to take care of your precious Zeppelin and-'

'Mary.' 

'-what's Sammy going to say? Oh god, this'll kill him! Does he already know? Oh my poor baby, come here-'

'Mary.'

'-it's okay, we'll take care of you and i'm sure your alpha will be supportive and-'

'Mom-'

'Mrs Winchester-?'

'Mary!'

'-take care of you and we'll support you through this-'

'Mary, you're suffocating him!' John barked and Mary backed away slightly and Dean coughed.

'I'm not dying.' Dean assured.

'No, he's just pregnant.' Cas said bluntly.

There was silence, except for the sound of breathing from the dogs. 

'Well, that's better than dying.' Mary said.

'Is this why you're making up this true mates bullshit?' John growled, getting protective. 'So you'll be able to see the pup?'

'No, Mr Winchester, I assure you that I am Dean's true mate.' Cas said calmly, a tinge of red appearing in his eyes.

'So you're mating as soon as possible.' John assumed.

At this point, Dean was sinking low into his chair, trying to avoid conflict between the two Alphas. 

'I have to discuss it with Dean, but most likely.' Cas shrugged.

'It's better to wait until after the first trimester.' John said. 'When me and Mary mated, it was after the first trimester and that was better for everyone.' John mused. A strawberry looks less red than Dean's face did at that moment. 

'Okay! Well, we better get going.' Dean said, jumping to his feet. He grabbed Cas's arm and hauled him out of the kitchen after pecking Mary on the cheek. He whistled lowly for his dog and both followed. Mary waited until the sound of the Impala could be heard driving away until she smacked John around the head with an onion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a tumblr where you can nag me/give suggestions/give constructive criticism...  
> https://baccatapages.tumblr.com/


	7. An apple pie a day keeps the tears away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdy's acting strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Alistair which I forgot to put in the tags...

8:32pm:

 

Dean huffed and strode out of the house, shrugging his jacket on. You could practically see the steam blowing out of his ears from the argument he had with his 'true mate', as Cas called him. His thoughts were divided on whether or not he believed in True Mates, but after that little spat? He didn't want to go near the concept of 'True Mates' with a ten foot pole. He just didn't understand why Cas was being so unreasonable! Fine, Perdy was acting down and a bit under the weather, fine, Cas was worried for her and what could possibly be wrong with her. But Cas didn't need to spend the whole day with her by her side, basically being a helicopter pet owner despite the fact that dogs can't even friggin' talk. 

He had left work early (which almost never happened) to make a nice dinner to celebrate their three month anniversary, his baby bump slowing him down a bit but not enough to stop him from doing something nice for his mate. Dean didn't even realise that Cas was upstairs in their room, sat with Perdy reading her a fucking bedtime story until Zeppelin bounded up the stairs in greeting. Dean had greeted Cas with a kiss who barely even registered he was there.

When Dean had finished making dinner, he told Cas who claimed he would be down in a minute. That had been at ten to seven. As Dean walked to the Impala, anger was bubbling in his chest and the pup decided not to play with his bladder that night, which Dean was thankful for. 

 

6:51pm:

 

'Once more she found herself in the long hall, and close to the little glass table. `Now, I’ll manage better this time,’ she said to herself, and began by taking the little golden key, and unlocking the door that led into the garden. Then she went to work nibbling at the mushroom (she had kept a piece of it in her pocket) till she was about a foot high: then she walked down the little passage: and THEN–she found herself at last in the beautiful garden, among the bright flower-beds and the cool fountains.' Castiel finished reading from chapter 7 of Alice in Wonderland. 

Perdy looked at him with big eyes and whimpered slightly. Cas felt another pang of worry, even as Zeppelin snuffled and nuzzled his mate comfortingly. He had only registered that Dean was home when Zeppelin trotted into the room, but Cas was too caught up in reading to his beloved dog. 

'Cas?' Dean knocked on the door gently and Cas looked up at his Omega. 'Dinner's ready. I made your favourite.'

'Thank you, Dean. I'll be down in a moment.' Castiel promised, feeling nothing but love for Dean. 

He decided to read another chapter to Perdy, who whined again.

Cas doubted it would take that long.

 

8:33pm:

 

The next time he glanced at the clock, it was when he heard the roar of the Impala. Nearly an hour and a half had passed? How did that happen? 

Cas jumped to his feet, running to the window just in time to see the taillights of the Impala turning out of the street. Something twisted in his stomach and he ran downstairs into the kitchen to see the table set out almost perfectly with two plates of uneaten food, his favourite dish, and two candles that had burnt down to stumps. 

He jumped when he heard a pained yelp from Perdy upstairs. His loyalties were torn and it was pulling him in two different directions. Castiel went upstairs again to see that Perdy had let loose some watery substance. She seemed to be straining, like she normally did when she needed to poo. 

'Holy...' Cas balked when a slimy chocolate brown slug came out, wriggling and whining. 

He grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and wiped off the mucus from around the nose and mouth and let Perdy nibble off the cord.

 

9:01pm:

 

Dean sat cuddled with his mother, crying silently. He sniffled and saw his phone blinking again to say Cas was calling him. Again. For the twentieth time in a row. 

'Maybe you should talk to him, honey.' Mary said gently. He had calmed down somewhat after eating a whole apple pie (for him and the pup) and some cuddles with his mother that made him feel like a little boy again. 

'Don't want to.' He mumbled petulantly.

'Do you want me to talk to him?' Mary asked.

'I can talk to him.' John growled from by the fire. 

'John.' Mary warned.

'What? I can't be protective of my son?' John huffed.

'We don't need a repeat of Alistair.' Mary snapped. 

John winced. Alistair, a sleezy Alpha, had been harassing Dean for a few months without them knowing and when Dean let it slip, John had actively hunted the Alpha down and taught him a lesson. Of course, it resulted in a court trial and some cat fights with a spatula, but that was a long story.

Without waiting for an answer, Mary pressed the green button on Dean's phone and set it to speaker phone. 'Dean?' Castiel's voice came from the device. 

'HOWDAREYOUDOTHATTOMYSON!IFIHADMYWAYYOU'DBEAGREASEMARKONAPAVEMENT-!'

'Mary!' John shouted and Mary shut her mouth with a click, scowling profusely. 

'Dean, i'm so so sorry.' Castiel said and sounded... genuinely sorry. 'Perdy she... she was in distress because she was in labour! I was just with her and then a dark slug came out!'

'Castiel.' Mary hissed.

'I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I just couldn't leave her.' Castiel said quickly.

'Castiel.' Mary repeated.

'Wait until you see them, Dean, they're so beautiful.' 

'Castiel, Dean's fallen asleep.' Mary said and there was silence on the other end of the line. 

It seemed just the sound of his Alpha managed to lull Dean to sleep, who had been staving off sleep despite Mary's insistence to go to bed. She stroked some hairs from Dean's eyes and sighed. 'Oh.' Castiel said in a small voice.

'Give him some time, Castiel. He's been so stressed with work, he just needs some time to cool off.' John said. 

'Alright. Tell him... tell him i'm sorry and that I miss him?'

'We'll do that.' Mary promised and hung up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr where you can nag me/give suggestions/give constructive criticism...  
> https://baccatapages.tumblr.com/


End file.
